The Cake
by PastaLuv
Summary: When Zim discovers that it is Dib's birthday, he tries to bake him a cake. ZaDf.


**Title ~ The Cake**

**Pairing ~ ZaDf**

**Disclaimer ~ I only wich I could own something as awesome as this show.**

******Author's note ~ Welp, I had this idea, so I wrote it. I'll probably end up rewriting it later, since I wrote this in, like, 30 minutes. Sorry if the character's are OC, but enjoy!**

* * *

Zim ran into his house, shutting the door hard behind him. Leaning against the door, he slid to the floor.

Gir was sitting on the couch, wearing his doggy suit as a hood, and noticed his master. "Master~!" He squealed, running up to Zim.

"What's wrong?" He instantly asked, noticed the tired look on Zim's face.

"That _horrible _skool... It's... It's... _Horrible!_" Zim grumbled, getting back on his feet. "It smells and it's gross and the kids are pigs and-" He then paused. "What's weird was... Dib seemed unusually quite..."

"I ag- BACON!" Gir randomly squealed, and ran into the kitchen, leaving a ranting Zim alone.

"Hmm, I should investigate. I bet he's come up with some sort of plan... thing!" Zim decided, and ran into the kitchen where Gir was, going down the toilet.

...

Dib shut himself in his room after school, and flung himself on his bed. "Man... So far _no one _has said anything about my birthday..." He sighed in disappointment, and turned on his belly, laying his head on his on his arms.

"Well, I'm not really sure why I thought anyone would care anyway's... Not one year has anyone gave me a birthday present besides my dad, and for the past five years, he seemed to just... forget..."

Dib sat back up, and let out another sigh. "Well... maybe... maybe my birthday wont be so bad this year. I mean, tomorrow's my birthday, so there might still be a chance..." He mumbled to himself.

From outside, Zim was wearing headphones and had a listening device held up in the air. "Dib's... _b__irthday _is tomorrow...?" Zim then heard Dib's window being opened.

"Uh oh..." Zim instantly ran for it. Dib, looking out the window, spotted Zim running in the middle of the road. "It'd be a nice birthday present if he got run over..." He thought to himself with a small chuckle.

...

"Computer..." Zim said, now at his house and in his lab. "What is this human birthday?"

"Birthday... The annual anniversary of the day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and present-giving."

Zim looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Oh, so like... Smeetday?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Zim paused for a moment, tapping his finger... claw thing against the table. "But, he said that no one even paid attention to his birthday? He must have been talking about something else..."

"He?"

"Dib..."

"Well, Dib isn't really... _liked_ by many people..." The computer pointed out.

"I LIKE MARY!" Gir screamed from somewhere above Zim.

"You aren't thinking of giving him a present...?" The computer questioned.

Zim paused for a moment. "Even though it is my enemies... I think I should respect his Birthing day. That's how it is on irk, after all."

"Right, well, you don't even have a present..."

"Present? Oh, yes, well, maybe I can give him something else?" Zim asked.

"Well... Maybe a cake."

"YES, OF COURSE! I'LL BAKE A CAKE!"

"I just said that..."

Ignoring the computer, Zim ran up to the elevator. "Computer! Take me to the main level~!"

...

"I'm back, Gir, you better not have exploded the house when I was gone!" Zim called as he walked inside with multiple groceries.

"Oooo, whasdat?" Gir asked.

"It's Ingredients for a... red velvat cake... or something." Zim explained, setting down everything on his kitchen table.

"Can I he-"

"No."

Zim then focused his attention on his task. "Alright... It says to... _preheat... _oven to 350 degrees...?" Zim looked at his oven. He turned the handle to bake, and the other one to 350. "Well... I'm guessing that's what they mean. NEXT STEP!"

"Mix together cake mix, 1 box pudding mix, eggs, oil, food coloring, water, vinegar, and cocoa. Pour into prepared pan..." Zim took out the cake mix and pudding mix, and two eggs, and everything else it listed.

"What's this... pan...?" He looked around the kitchen, and saw a skillet. "Ah, yes, THIS is a pan!" He said, grabbing it.

He poured the cake mix and vanilla pudding into it, and then grabbed the two eggs.

"So... Just put them in?"

Zim shrugged, and plopped both eggs into the skillet. "So, what is this Cup of water I'm needing...?"

He looked around, and found a cup. Zim filled it up with water and poured it into the skillet, and did the same with the vinegar.

After putting the coco in, he began to mix up the Ingredients, finding it quite difficult to mix the eggs. He then squirted all the red food coloring he had bought in, and mixed it up some more.

...

The next day, Zim was not at school, and it was bothering Dib. Of course, no one mentioned his birthday, not even his father or Gaz.

As soon as the bell rang when Skool was over, Dib sprinted out the door, only to be grabbed by the arm.

"Dib-Stink!"

Dib looked to his right, to see Zim.

"Zim...? Why weren't you..."

He then noticed Zim was holding a skillet.

With... _something... _in it.

It was very puffy, a dark red color, and had bits of white sticking out of it.

"What's that, Zim? Some kind of thing for your next evil plan?" Dib asked with a small chuckle.

Zim looked a little hurt, and he stuck out his lip in a pout face. "_No._ It's... for you. Happy Birthday!" Dib looked surprised as Zim held out the skillet, that had what he was guessing a cake in it, to him.

"Wait... really? You, out of all people, are giving me something for my birthday?" Dib asked, grabbing the skillet.

"Yes, Dib. On irk, it is normal for one to celebrate another's smeet day." He announced, his cheeks turning a sort of dark green.

"Oh, well... Thanks, I guess. Though I'm not sure what this is." He said with a small laugh.

"It's a cake! And it's the best, too, because ZIM made it!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, it looks more like poison to me though."

"Whatever, Dib, you're lucky you even got anything from the almighty ZIM at all."

Dib paused for a moment, looking at his 'cake', and then he looked up at Zim with a grin forming on his face.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dib-smell."

* * *

**Yup, hope you liked it. Review please~! Also, tell me if I didn't correct something please~**


End file.
